


hot hands (on me)

by jaekyu



Category: No.MERCY (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekyu/pseuds/jaekyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jooheon just wants to jerk off in peace. </p><p>Gunhee's not really impeding on his ability to do that just - throwing him a curve ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot hands (on me)

**Author's Note:**

> um? i don't have an excuse for this! thanks for someone else for writing this pairing to give me an excuse to do it. 
> 
> title from darius' [hot hands](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3dUV58TIM2U). i'll blame lauren for this whole thing in general.

Jooheon has focused all his concentration on the computer perched on his lower legs.

Or, at least, all the concentration he can spare when he's got his dick in his hand. And his pants tugged down a little, headphones in his ears, halfway done with himself. Playing full screen on the laptop is some girl with big tits and smeared mascara, sliding a cock out of her mouth with an obscene pop, saliva dripping down her chin. It's a kind of gross - but Jooheon still has to squeeze his dick a little at the base to keep from coming.

He's got some time and the most privacy he's had in weeks so Jooheon will be damned if he comes any faster than he absolutely has to. This isn't like when he's in the shower, jerking off rushed and rough, with shampoo dripping into his eyes and the threat of someone knocking on the door at any moment. He still has a blanket draped over his lower half, though, just in case. He'll no doubt have to sneak it into the wash later but it's keeping him from being fully exposed to anyone who could accidentally walk in.

Everyone in their dorm has to share just one laptop. Which is, truthfully, a pain in the ass. One laptop split twelve ways with only so many hours in a day doesn't ever really work out to be equal. Hyunwoo and Hoseok can generally swipe it from anyone just by playing the Age Card - and while Jooheon is sure Hoseok is using it for something productive, he's thinks a little less of Hyunwoo. Yoonho and Seokwon are brats who will pluck it away from anyone as soon as they leave it for a second so they can play video games. Gunhee, who's always up the latest, gets it as much as he wants simply because no one is awake at 5 AM to take it from him.

There are computers with internet access in the training centre, sure, that would require less fighting over - but the wifi sucks, even without everyone on it all at once eating up all the bandwidth. Also, doing anything remotely personal on those computers also feels like playing with fire, at least in Jooheon’s opinion. And Jooheon doesn't much care for biting the hand that feeds.

Needless to say, he'd never jerk off over there either.

So fifteen minutes and a mostly empty dorm, everyone currently in it distracted by cooking or video games or whatever, feels like a miracle too good for Jooheon to deserve. With monthly evaluations and the inevitable beginning of the survival show filming approaching, Jooheon's been a little high strung. And there's no better cure for stress then getting your hand around your dick, really.

The girl in the video is on all fours now, camera positioned in a point of view to make it easiest for Jooheon to imagine it's his dick she's rubbing her ass up against. Jooheon bites his lip, dragging his thumb across the head of his own dick slow and purposefully. His stomach feels like it's going to drop out of him at any moment he's so close. And then -

And then - shit - the door opens. Wide open and fast, nearly swung off it's hinges. Jooheon jumps back, getting his hand off his dick as fast as he can and accidentally pulling his headphones out of his ears. It's obvious what he was doing, though. His face still feels flushed and his lips are puffy from being caught between his teeth, trying to contain all of the louder noises Jooheon's body wanted him to make.

It's Gunhee who's made the dramatic entrance. He shoves a final handful of what look like candies into his mouth before he's stepping into the room, closing the door behind him and diving tummy first onto Jooheon's bottom bunk bed. Jooheon shifts subtlety and expertly, trying to hide his still obvious but now wilting hard on. "Dude," Jooheon croaks, voice coming out more hoarse and strained then he meant. "What are you doing?"

Gunhee rolls over onto his back, head now resting mostly on top of Jooheon's shin. "I'm bored," Gunhee shrugs, "what are you doing?"

Jooheon wants to say something to the effect of Nearly having a proper orgasm for the first time in forever until you ruined it - but he doesn't. He shifts again, though, afraid those words are written all over his face. They probably are, and more than just his face too. Gunhee can probably see them in the sweat seeping out of Jooheon's pores and the position of Jooheon's shoulders and the heat spread out across Jooheon's chest.

"Nothing," Jooheon finally says, "just watching something."

Gunhee's eyebrows disappear into his bangs. He's not wearing a hat today, Jooheon notices. Not even a soft beanie or one of those old snapbacks he has that Gunhee wears when he's not doing anything or going anywhere but wants to keep the hair out of his face. "Bro," Gunhee's face is twisted into a mischievous smirk. Jooheon swallows. "Were you watching - ?"

Gunhee doesn't even have to finish. Jooheon knows he's been caught. He skoots noticeably away from Gunhee now that he has nothing to hide, bunching up the blanket in his lap. He still has his dick out - but Jooheon is currently trying not to focus on that. "Yes," he grits, "and I was almost done when you came and -"

Gunhee cuts him off. "What were you watching?"  He grabs the laptop before Joonheon can stop him. The video is still full screen, every inch of it covered in a shot from above of the length of the girl in the video's body. The guy filming has a hand in her hair, pushing her back against his dick,  which is still covered by his boxers. Gunhee scoffs and Jooheon feels like he's blushing all over. "Bro, why are you into this POV filming shit? It's weird." Gunhee hits escape and the video shrinks back to fit on the porn sites webpage. Before Joonheon can even blink, Gunhee's typed something in the search bar and a new video has started playing. He positions himself so he's sitting next to Jooheon, cramped on the single bed side by side and leaned against the headboard, and puts the laptop down between both of their sets of legs. Gunhee grabs one earphone and offers the second to Jooheon, who is a little skeptical at first. He takes it from Gunhee in the end though. "Here," Gunhee says once he's finished setting this all up, "this one is better."

Whereas in the other video Jooheon was watching they had tried (tried) to set up a plot to the whole thing - the one Gunhee has chosen gets straight to the point. It opens with a blonde, tits a little smaller than the last girl, sitting on a chair with her legs spread wide open and some guy with his head down between them. He's obviously working his tongue against her clit, has a few fingers in her maybe, and she's mewling like she's never felt anything better.

Jooheon's never ate a girl out in his life. His knowledge and experience is limited to porn, spin the bottle and one time in high school when a senior girl let him put his hands up her shirt. Jooheon's eyes flick over to Gunhee. He catches Gunhee flicking his tongue out to wet the swell of his bottom lip and Jooheon wonders, for a split second, if Gunhee's ever pressed his tongue against a girl's clit and made her sound like that.

Jooheon turns back to the video before he allows himself to think about that too much, though.

The girl's got her shirt down around her ribs now, tits on full view. She rolls her nipple between her thumb and forefinger just as Gunhee says, "isn't she hot?"

Jooheon doesn't know what to say. He grunts in the back of his throat, hopes that makes it sound like he was in agreement with what Gunhee just said. He then sees Gunhee's hand move from his thigh, in his peripheral vision, to rub at the growing bulge in his pants. Jooheon hasn't really been paying attention to his own hard on - hoping that when Gunhee barged in earlier ignoring it would make it go away - but now he realizes he's almost fully hard again.

"You like bigger tits, right?" Gunhee keeps talking, keeps pressing the heel of his palm into his crotch and his thigh pressed up against Jooheon's on the bed. "I noticed on the other girl," Gunhee takes a sharp intake of breath. Jooheon pretends not to notice. "In the other video - she had big tits. Is that your thing?"

"I -" Jooheon starts but doesn't know how to finish. He's never really thought about it - sure, he likes tits, always has. He likes ass too - but he's never really had a preference of big or small for that either. It just needs to be - they just need to be good.  

The girl on the screen is straddling the chair now, ass cheeks spread open and fingers working inside herself. Beside him, Jooheon notices Gunhee pop open the button on his jeans and slide his hand underneath them. Gunhee keeps talking too. Keeps running his mouth even with the skin of his palm against the skin of his dick now. Jooheon's own dick is obvious below the sheet that previously kept it hidden, precome soaking a wet spot into it now.

Jooheon can't help it anymore - he throws caution to the wind and slips his hand back under the sheet, taking hold of his dick and giving it one smooth, fast jerk. Gunhee must see Jooheon move, despite his eyes being directed at the video, because once Jooheon's hand has settled around the base of his dick again he can hear Gunhee chuckle. Jooheon's head whips to see Gunhee's eyes travel up the arm that Jooheon has half disappeared under the blanket to land on Jooheon's face.

"It's nice, right?" Gunhee says. Jooheon doesn't know what's happening on the screen right now. His eyes are trained on Gunhee. And with his eyes trained on Jooheon, Gunhee must not know what's happening either. "You should take it out."

Jooheon is about to ask what he means but then Gunhee's gazes flicks briefly to Jooheon's dick hidden beneath the blanket and he repeats the same words to Jooheon, same hushed tone, and Jooheon understands. He tries not to seem too eager when he kicks off the blanket but it's so much easier to work a rhythm and flow without it in the way. Jooheon's about to put his hand back around his dick, give it a few experimental tugs but then - Gunhee beats him to it.

"Here, I'll -" Gunhee starts, cut off by the sound of Jooheon groaning low, the feel of someone's hand on his dick besides his own pulling a response from him immediately. "I'll do it for you," Gunhee manages to say the second time around. Then, he drags his hand down Jooheon's dick agonizingly slow, spreading precome as he goes. Jooheon tenses and his toes nearly fucking curl, it feels so good. Gunhee's voice is right by his ear, warm air puffing out against Jooheon's jaw as Gunhee says, "just watch the video."

And Jooheon tries, he really does, but some girl smeared in makeup with bad dye job doesn't really compete with Gunhee's fist wrapped around his dick, jerking him off. Jooheon watches for thirty seconds, maybe, before he has to lick over his dry bottom lip and close his eyes. Gunhee leans in, his chest pressed tight up against and all along Jooheon's side. His ear phone has fallen out and Jooheon’s is about to and Gunhee leans forward just a little more and bites at the delicate curve of Jooheon's jaw.

Something about it sets Jooheon off. He turns his head so his and Gunhee's lips slot together, too dry and they catching each other at a slightly odd angle. Gunhee’s a little short, ending up with Jooheon bottom lip caught between both of his. But Gunhee simply takes the opportunity to take Jooheon's bottom lip between his teeth, pull gently and then smooth over the bite with his tongue.

Every part of Jooheon feels hot. He's never thought of this before, never entertained the idea of his hips rolling up into the tight circle of Gunhee’s, of his best friends, fist. His best friend pushing his tongue against his own, tracing the bottom's of Jooheon's top teeth, his own dick straining in his open jeans only an arm's length away from Jooheon's palm. But if Gunhee stopped right now Jooheon doesn't know what he would do  - and Jooheon thinks he'd do this again, if Gunhee wanted to.

And Jooheon means all this too, beyond the influence of the hand on his dick.

Their kiss breaks - messy and wet now. Gunhee's pumping Jooheon's dick faster, catching a little because the lack of lube but still good, still enough to make Jooheon's knuckles go white where they're clutched in the fitted sheet of his bed. "I wanna - I wanna suck you off," Gunhee says, breathless against the corner of Jooheon's mouth. "Not right now, not this time but - next time. Please." He sounds like he's asking permission, like Gunhee wants to suck Jooheon off more than Jooheon could want Gunhee to suck him off, which is ridiculous, but Jooheon nods anyway.

Gunhee groans, presses his thumb to the underside of Jooheon's dick, not too hard but enough, and just like that Jooheon's coming. Coming like he's been on edge for longer than the five minutes he spent alone and the how ever the fuck many he's spent here with Gunhee. It feels like longer than it has been, probably.

Gunhee lets go off Jooheon's dick, wiping his hand on the blanket Jooheon was expecting to wash anyway and so Jooheon grabs the corner to wipe himself up too, because he might as well. He's tucking himself back into his pants, after that, as quickly as he can, and reaching out for Gunhee.

"Let me -" Jooheon says, because it looks like Gunhee is about to protest. He pushes Gunhee back against the bed, making him sink back into the pillows and essentially end up with Jooheon straddling him. Jooheon reaches down, no hesitation, and presses the heel of his hand against the bulge in Gunhee's pants. Gunhee sucks in a breath, same as before, but now Jooheon feels an odd sense of pride at being the one who pulled it out of Gunhee. He curls his fingers around Gunhee's dick through his pants, leaning forward to slot their mouths together again.

Gunhee bites down hard enough on Jooheon's bottom lip to draw blood and it hurts, a little, but Jooheon lets him. A full body shiver runs through Gunhee's body after that, Jooheon can feel it, and that's when Jooheon realizes that Gunhee has come himself now.

"Shit, that was," Gunhee breathes, "embarrassing, mostly."

"Sorry," Jooheon apologizes, sliding off of Gunhee and back to the side of the bed he was occupying by himself before.

"It's okay," Gunhee insists, sitting up. He buttons up his pants again. The elastic of his boxers poke out above the waistband of his jeans, which Jooheon wouldn’t normally notice. But now he does. "You were hot." Jooheon blinks, surprised.

Suddenly, Kwangji's deep voice easily carries through the closed door of the bedroom. "Food's ready," Joonheon hears him say.

"Shit," Gunhee looks down at himself, "I'm gonna have to change before I go out there."

Jooheon nods, standing abruptly. He's not sure how it's supposed to go after all this. "I'll - let you do that. Save you a spot." He turns to leave but then - Gunhee's fingers circle his wrist, holding him back and then tugging him a little closer. Gunhee stands up besides him.

"Hey, are we," Jooheon watches Gunhee swallow, the movement of his slender throat. "Are we cool?"

The question sends relief spreading warmly throughout Jooheon. Because he thought they were okay - and if Gunhee's asking that means Gunhee thinks their okay. So then Jooheon thinks about sucking a mark right onto the pulse point of Gunhee's throat. Thinks about biting at the sharp bones of his collar, circling his hand around the axis of Gunhee's hips.

And so Jooheon says, "yeah, we're cool," and lets Gunhee lean up, just a little to kiss him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> lmfao god. i don't wanna talk about it.
> 
> pls anticipate my future #Giriheon fics now.


End file.
